Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange information via a network. For example, mobile computing devices may utilize a network provided by a wireless service provider, or may utilize networks provided by device users or third parties, to facilitate the exchange of information. Mobile computing devices may thus be used to facilitate interactions between a user of a mobile computing device and other users, other devices, or software applications, which may be executed on the mobile computing device or another computing device.